Mutation
by KanzaNeas
Summary: An mutant army is trying to destroy all the human! There's a man, a mutant too who can't let that happen! And that man will put every mutant not found yet together and fight for the humanity! Sorry i suck at summaries :P And the irst chapter is only the characters profiles. WARNING: OC, RATED M FOR SAFE AND BAD GRAMMAR! D: D: D: D: First fanfict. :


**Name: **Mikan Sakura Yukihira.

**Genre: **Female.

**Age when mutation appeared: **Four years old. (4)

**Age: **Twenty one years old. (21)

**Mutation: **This woman can nullify powers and attacks and she can copy another mutant powers.

**Blood type: **O (+)

**Hair color: **Hazel, long and curly.

**Eyes color: **Dark brown.

**Personality: **She's kind and friendly and she can make any man fall in love for her. She's innocent and she just trying to be happy.

She hates war and violent things and she's scared of thunders. She's brave and helpfully when it comes to help her friends and innocent people.

**Mutation kind: **Rare and dangerous.

**Notes: **If she started to attack someone with hatred she cannot be stopped until the victim is dead. She works at a flower shop that belongs to her adopted grandfather.

****

**Name: **Natsume Igarashi Hyuuga.

**Genre: **Male

**Age when mutation appeared: **Seven years old. (7)

**Age: **Twenty four years old. (24)

**Mutation: **This man can control the fire.

**Blood type: **AB (+)

**Hair color: **Raven messy hair.

**Eyes color: **Crimson.

**Personality: **He's not very talkative and he gets annoyed very quickly.

He's cold with people and not friendly, he gets pissed off very easily and he likes to read and sleep.

**Mutation kind: **Dangerous.

**Notes: **He's searching for his sister and looking for the man who killed his mother. He wanted revenge.

This mutant can be dangerous when angry, stay away from him when he using his powers mad.

****

**Name: **Ruka Nogi.

**Genre: **Male.

**Age when mutation appeared: **Nine years old. (9)

**Age: **Twenty four years old. (24)

**Mutation: **This mutant can talk with any specie of animal, control them and attract them.

**Blood type: **B (+)

**Hair color: **Bright blonde.

**Eyes color: **Aqua blue eyes.

**Personality: **He's very gentle and kind with people, he's shy but friendly and he's the kind of person that gives you advices that can make you feel better.

**Mutation kind: **Slightly dangerous. 

**Notes: **Do not take him as a fool, he can fight and he can control dangerous animals.

****

**Name: **Hotaru Imai

**Genre: **Female.

**Age when mutation appeared: **Three years old. (3)

**Age: **Twenty three years old. (23)

**Mutation: **This mutant has the most brilliant Q.I ever seen, and thanks too that she invents machines, weapons and objects useful for the world.

**Blood type: **AB (-)

**Hair color: **Short and black.

**Eyes color: **Violet.

**Personality: **She carries every time an expressionless emotion on her face and she's cold with strange people.

Rumors said that she can smile to her friends and care about them.

She likes to blackmail and her love is money.

**Mutation kind: **Rare.

**Notes: **Her mind is full of new ideas and she can found out information about a person.

****

**Name: **Aoi Igarashi Hyuuga

**Genre: **Female

**Age when mutation appeared: **Nine years old. (9)

**Age: **Fourteen years old. (14

**Mutation: **She can see what happened in the certain place by touching in the objects in the same room.

**Blood type: **A

**Hair color: **Raven and short.

**Eyes color: **Crimson.

**Personality: **She's happy, dense and she likes cute things.

She was kidnapped and since then she doesn't remember her family or nothing about her past.

**Mutation kind: **Rare.

**Notes: **(No notes written yet)

****

**(OC)**

**Name: **Serio Kimoro

**Genre: **Male

**Age when mutation appeared: **Eleven years old.

**Age: **Thirty one. (31)

**Mutation: **Telepath, Mind reader, Mind controller.

**Blood type: **AB

**Hair color: **Grey.

**Eyes color: **Yellow

**Personality: **He's friendly and happy-go-lucky. He's a teacher and he knows a lot of mutation. He's the leader of the group and he's collecting every mutant in the county for form an army for defeat Draco's army.

**Mutation kind: **Rare and dangerous.

**Notes: **If there is another stronger telepath using his/her powers against him when he's trying to read mind, his powers cannot be used for a while

****

**Next chapter it will the beginning of the story ^^**

**There will be more characters, I will introduce them later ~~**

**Review if you have any idea 3 ~~**


End file.
